Analysis of chemical and biological compounds using mass spectrometry is typically done with a procedure that includes sample preparation, chromatographic separation and mass analysis. In the case of biological materials, tissue is obtained and analytes are extracted prior to separation and pre-concentration by chromatography and examination by on-line mass spectrometry. There is a need for systems and methods for directly analyzing analytes from a sample or from tissue that avoids complex sample preparation processes.